


Janto

by YourAnonymousGod



Series: Ianto Discord Pride Prompts [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Birthday, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Competition, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Naked Cuddling, Prompt Fic, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: Janto.That was what Gwen had called them[Prompt from the Ianto discord server Pride Competition]
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Ianto Discord Pride Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788436
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Janto

_ Janto. _

That was what Gwen had called them when they all went to the Pub for Jack's honorary birthday (they didn't know the date so they just told him that the 23rd of October was now his birthday) and Owen had got the beers, Tosh was snacking on some slightly cold chips, and Ianto was just enjoying being near Jack outside of the Hub and their apartment.

_ Their apartment. _

He liked that. It made Ianto smile, they had something they shared together. They felt like a real couple, boyfriends, maybe something more one day.

But  _ Janto. _

Gwen hadn't let up on it, blending their names together to create on. It was...new, Ianto didn't exactly know how to feel about it. He guessed it was a quicker was of saying Jack and Ianto.  _ Janto. _

But there was something about it that just made sense.

~~~

The Pub, _the Mighty Dragon_ , had been busy, as always. But it wasn't too busy, just buzzing with chatter and heat and the scent of alcohol. It hit you as soon as you step through the door. People were milling at the bar or drinking at tables, someone was attempting karaoke and another person was booing then.

Ianto liked it. It felt  _ very _ Welsh. Very right and normal and  _ not Torchwood _ . Just a bunch of mates head to the Pub to celebrate the birthday of a friend even if that friend was immortal and was definitely not turning 41 but rather 200 and something.

Owen scowered ahead for a booth big enough for the team and Rhys. Tosh lingered with Gwen while Rhys eyed up the bar. When Ianto turned to Jack, mouth open in preparation to ask him something, he found the man focusing on him rather than any of the other pretty or handsome patrons of the bar. Ianto blushed, hoping the man wouldn't notice as he looked away again, his question completely forgotten. Nothing more could happen as Owen hailed them over, arm waving and the others moved over there. As Ianto made to follow, Jack's hand slipping into his stopped him, making him look at the Captain again.

"You look too formal, Yan. And as much as I love that tie on you, take it off- on second thoughts, let me." Before Ianto could even argue, the man had swiftly removed the tie with one hand and stuffed it in his greatcoat pocket. Then he popped open the top two buttons to his red shirt.

"I don't know whether to be impressed by how fluid that was or annoyed at you just shoving it in your pocket without a care." Ianto reprimanded, an eyebrow raised. Jack just smirked and winked, squeezing his hand before leading Ianto over to their booth. They only had to part when they took off their coats but as soon as the garments were off and tucked safely near them, Ianto linked his fingers back with Jack's.

Rhys disappeared off to get the first round in and the team pulled into idle chatter, Ianto listening in about Owen's famous "battle" against "a dozen women" when he last came to the Pub, except Ianto knew that wasn't true, he had been there and the two of them had actually been throw out for causing a ruckus that Gwen had to smooth over with the owner of the place so they were barred for life.

"Some little birdy told me you organised all this." Jack said in his ear, thumb stroking the side of Ianto's hand.

"Now, why would I do that?" Ianto quipped back, catching Jack's eye.

"Because you love me." Jack battered his eyelashes at him and Ianto suppressed a laugh, eyes rolling mockingly.

"Sure I do." However Ianto's point was undermined as he didn't try to stop Jack from kissing him. He wasn't used to public displays of affection, in fact, sometimes it scared him to even think about it but a courage grew inside him to just let it happen. Ianto wanted to be able to kiss, hugs, hold hands with Jack whenever he liked and apparently that was starting today. The kiss was soft and chaste but it still made Ianto light up with energy.

"Woah- heads up!" Ianto reluctantly pulled away, hand pressing to Jack's chest when he tried to follow. Rhys had come back with a treat of drinks surprisingly fast and Ianto wasn't about to spend the evening sober. Even Jack hadn't ordered water but a pint. Everyone picked up their glasses and Owen held his in the middle.

"To Jack, a bastard but we love 'im." They all clanked their glasses together loudly if not a bit harshly.

"To Jack!"

Sometime later, they were tipsy. The bar had somehow got louder and more people were heading in and out, more drinks appeared on the team's table along with food, and Ianto' shirt opened up another button. Gwen and Owen more than the rest. Tosh was happily eating the rest of Owen's chips while Rhys listened in to Gwen's rambling as best he could. Ianto was buzzing, not black out drunk he couldn't name the capital of Russia, but enough so that he felt loose, the world was slightly wavy, and his handle on his gay was nonexistent, not that Jack minded, he seemed to be loving that fact that Ianto was just casually feeling him up and dropping kisses every few minutes in multiple places.

"Look at Janto! Why can't you be like that Rhys-" Gwen hiccupped, then giggled as Rhys did what she wanted, tugging her into an all too loud and breathy kiss. Ianto would have thrown up if what she said wasn't floating around in his head.  _ Janto. _

_ Janto… _

~~~

The second time Ianto heard the word  _ Janto  _ was after he had emerged from the Archives a few moments after Jack had. They had been doing... _ things _ , Jack was impatient and Ianto found he had a free schedule. The team weren't supposed to be here, they had a call out that Jack decided he didn't want to go on. Maybe the Captain had orchestrated it but really, Ianto wasn't complaining. Their little... _ meeting _ in the Archives had been fun and allowed Ianto to let off some steam.

Ianto wandered into the hub, adjusting his waistcoat as he went, intending on brewing some coffee for when the other came back. However, he could hear the tapping of a keyboard and chatter, realising they had managed to... _ dabble  _ right through their friends' return.

"I see why Jack didn't join us this time." Owen smirked as Ianto passed around fresh cups of coffee to them all, purposefully missing anyone's eye. "He wanted some Janto time."

He stalled in his tracks, taken back slightly by the name before collecting his composure and taking his seat up in the Tourist Office.

Ianto grabbed a post-it note from the desk along with a pen and wrote it down.

_ Janto. _

_ Jack + Ianto = Janto _

He couldn't put his finger on why the word had him so fixated. Maybe it was the fact it meant they were a couple, people saw them as a couple, more than a part time shag

Ianto found he quite liked being noticed.

~~~

"What is that, Tosh?"

Ianto was pointing to a folder on her monitor, brows furrowed as he read the name. He had been helping her with some code, something to help the Archives' system. Tosh looked up, glancing at the screen and then her eyes widening in alarm. She grabbed the mouse, swiftly dragging the folder to the recycling bin and then clearing that too. Ianto just watched in confusion.

"Why did you have a folder named Janto?"

"Ugh, no reason. It's not important." Tosh brought up some software, sections of code present. "This code here, it-"

"Tosh, we can't just brush over that." She didn't reply, didn't look at Ianto when he tried to catch her eye. "Tosh? I won't tell Jack."

"It's...it's probably best if I show you." Ianto nodded slowly, watching as she managed to restore the whole file with her technological magic. Tosh looked to him for a moment before opening up the file. It took a moment for its contents to load.

"Oh...you are- oh."

~~~

The bed dipped as Jack returned, naked and grinning like the idiot he was. Ianto watched him settle, no idea what had made him so happy other than the fact that they had just had mind blowing sex after a lovely date in a sushi bar. But this wasn't that sort of smile, that one was more smug and subtle while this one was bright and a little giddy.

"What's up with you then?" Ianto asked once he was able to latch himself around his boyfriend, Jack once called him a sloth for it.

"Janto." Ianto blanked, watching him. Ever since Gwen said it, that word had been everywhere. It didn't bug Ianto, it was just whenever he managed to finally stop thinking about it, someone brings it back up again.

"What about it?"

"It's a mash of our names."

"Did you only just notice?"

"No! No I'm not that dim, god." Jack laughed and Ianto could feel his chest shuddering with it.

"I like it. It has a ring to it, ya'know. It's our names together like we're together." Ianto nodded, not saying anything just yet.

"I was thinking about our surnames together. Janto Joness. No, I don't like that one." Jack hand fell onto his back, thumb circling at the top of Ianto's spine. It was soothing, alone with the steady rise and fall of his chest, it lulled Ianto into a doze. "Maybe Janto Harkones."

Ianto was on the edge of sleep when Jack's voice filtered through, he had thought the immortal had fallen asleep but apparently not. "What about Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones." It took a second for Ianto's sleep filled brain to register what Jack said and the hopeful tone he donned. He quickly lifted his head, sitting up with his hands splayed on Jack's chest.

"Did you just-"

Jack pulled his bottom lip under his teeth, nodding hopefully. Neither said anything for a few seconds, Jack clearly growing nervous.

"I mean, at least it wasn't in an office."

"So...is that a yes?" Jack rested a warm hand over Ianto's and Ianto beamed.

"Yes." Jack's own smile broke out, brighter than the sun and he pulled Ianto into a deep, celebratory kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
